LGBTQShare
by PsychoKilla2013
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian meet in a chatroom for Gay Teens. Will it develop into a friendship and maybe something more? ****Sebastian and Kurt have never met before and Klaine never happened but Blaine and Kurt are friends**** [Kurt/Sebastian]
1. Chapter 1

**Kurt**

I logged into a new chat webroom for gay teens to talk and discuss problems. A username.. that shouldn't be hard.. khlovescars? No.. that's not me.. not me really.. What about.. loveny.. That sounds good.

*You are now a member of LGBTQShare, Kurt Hummel. Thank You for joining. We are now searching for youth in your area.*

KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS

**Sebastian**

I don't really see why Nick forced me to do this.. really it's unnecessary. Signing up for a new chat room for gay teens really isn't my style. Nick claims it's good for getting support and help from other gay teens but, I get all the _help _I need from gay guys in the bathroom of Scandals. Whatever I have to do to get him off my case. I guess I'll need a username huh.. SuperrichkidS. I think that'll do.

*You are now a member of LGBTQShare, Sebastian Smythe. Thank You for joining. We are now searching for youth in your area.*

KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS

**Kurt**

I scanned the list, "Users in your area: nickylovesjeffy, jeffypoolovesnickypoo," I rolled my eyes at the first two knowing Nick and Jeff, they might as well have one account they're practically one person. I sent each of them a chat request. An icon popped up at the bottom, there was one more user in my area, SuperrichkidS. Why not? I sent a chat request, "hey I'm a senior at McKinley High and I live in Lima and I guess you live close to me, hope to chat."

KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS

**Both POV**

A new chat request popped up from a loveny. Sebastian clicked accept.

Sent 5:25

_Hey I'm a senior at McKinley High and I live in Lima and I guess you live close to me, hope to chat._

Sent 5:31

**Uh hey.. I'm a junior at Dalton. I wouldn't expect a Lima lowlife to know what that is but, hey you never know.**

Sebastian really was not in the mood, especially to be bugged by some closet case who goes to public school.

Sent at 5:34

_Well Damn. I thought this website was a pompous ass-free place but, apparently not. _

"Oo, Kitty's got claws. I could work with this, even if LoveNY does attend the hellhole that is McKinley High." He thought.

Sent at 5:35

**Sorry, I just have a bias against public schools.. and Lima.. and Ohio.**

Sent at 5:37

_I second that.. well maybe not so much all public schools as much this one._

Sent at 5:39

**So, could we start over?**

Sent at 5:40

_Sure. You can call me K. I'm a senior at McKinley High._

Sent at 5:42

**Well, I suppose you can call me S or Sebasshole, that's what most of my friends go by. I'm a junior at Dalton Academy.**

Sent at 5:43

_Ahh so that's why we're so biased against public schools. We've got a preppy on our hands_

Sent at 5:44

**Guilty as charged, K. If the name didn't tip you off either.. I'm a super rich kid.**

Sent at 5:45

_With nothing but lose ends._

Sent at 5:47

**Super Rich Kid with nothing but fake friends.**

Sent at 5:48

_AHHHHH I LOVE THAT SONG._

Sent at 5:52

**K, you've got taste. That song is great. Anyone who likes it must be a great person full of charm, wit, and good looks.**

Kurt snorted. Of course, a pompous ass _and_ a cocky ass too.

Sent at 5:54

_For some reason, I feel like that was more of a compliment towards yourself than it was to me._

Sent at 5:57

**Of course, K. That's how I roll. I'm damn sexy and I know it. Sexxx on a Stick. Charming, funny, drop dead handsome. I tell it like it is.**

Sent at 6:01

_*sigh* I don't know how I'm going to deal with a person like you. _

Sent at 6:02

**Well, we could get to know each other ;)**

Sent at 6:04

_Or we couldn't.. at least in the way that you're implying._

Sent at 6:06

**But K, that's the best way to get to know someone, their ticks, what makes them shudder, what makes them scream. I'd say I've gotten to know quite a few people **_**very**_** well like this.**

Sent at 6:09

_Well you're not going to get to know me that way. I'm male. I love singing and dancing. I plan on working for Vogue someday and yea. Hbu?_

Sent at 6:11

**Wowza, you're a flamer aren't you. With your consent, you could just send me a video chat request and we could be down the path to ecstasy and your personality wouldn't be the only thing flaming. **

Sent at 6:13

_That hardly even made sense…_

Sent at 6:14

_Oh… _

Sent at 6:16

**Yea. Oh. I could have you moaning my name. **

Sent at 6:17

_Speaking of which I don't know your name. What is it?_

Sent at 6:18

**Okay I see how it is, K… I'll just have to handle myself then won't I.. By the way it's Sebastian**

Sent at 6:19

_Now we're getting somewhere.. Well. My name is Kurt._

Sent at 6:21

**Now I have a name to jack off to thanks babe. ;)**

Sent at 6:24

_OHHH EW EW EW EW EW CAN YOU NOT_

Sent at 6:26

**Babe you're the one who gave me your name. You should have known better.**

Sent at 6:27

_Can you just go.._

Sent at 6:29

**I thought we had a connection, K. Come on. I know you want to talk to me as much as I do you.**

Sent at 6:31

_Nope._

Sent at 6:32

**You're the one who is still chatting and responding,, all you had to do was click close and the block me. But you didn't you're as intrigued by me as I am by you.**

Sent at 6:34

_I didn't block you because common courtesy but, it's getting really tempting now I must say._

Sent at 6:35

**You won't block me, K. I know you.**

Sent at 6:40

_No.. you don't and with that good night._

Sent at 6:42

**Oh, you're retiring to bed early? Did I get you that hot and bothered? XD**

Sent at 6:45

_._. No. now good night Sebastian._

Sent at 6:47

**Night, K. **

**Sebastian**

I am very intrigued by this Kurt guy. And I got just enough information out of him to cyber stalk him. I entered Kurt McKinley High Lima Ohio into Facebook search settings. I got one Kurt Hummel. I clicked on his profile to see what I could find out about him. He's in his glee club and he's a Cheerio whatever the hell that is. I clicked on his profile pic to see what he looks like and damn is he gorgeous. His profile picture was of him in a skin tight leggings and shirtless while on pointe. The outfit left nothing to imagination. He had toned thigh and arm muscles. He had defined ab muscles yet it was lean muscle. His crotch area was nothing but accentuated by his tight pants. Then I zeroed in on his face. He had high cheekbones and his face had an elegant air. He had crystal blue eyes and chestnut brown hair styled into a quaff. He had full plump kissable pink lips that did nothing for the situation in my pants. He was downright sinful.

This will be fun indeed. I guess Nick and Jeff for once in their life did something that benefited me. Thank you Niff because now I am determined to make one Kurt Hummel mine. And I'll be damned if Sebastian Smythe doesn't get what he wants.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this story has gotten a lot of positive response so far and I'm super stoked about it. I will try to post weekly but a quick question. Would you guys prefer bi-weekly updates that would be around 1,000-2,000 words or weekly posts that would be longer probably around 5,000 words? Until I get a substantial response I will do whatever feels natural. **

**Also, there will be talk of Nick and Jeff but, should I bring them into the story. Additionally, are there any other characters that you readers think should make appearances. **

**Glee is not mine. It's all Ryan Murphy. Ahaha**

KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS

**Kurt**

I am puzzled by this mystery boy. Sebastian. He's quite the character. Obviously a natural flirt but, there's something I can't put my finger on that makes me want to talk to him more. Hell will freeze over before he knows that but, I can't lie to myself. I'll probably never talk to him again since he is probably the kind of guy that loses interests in a second. I can't help but imagine what he looks li-

"Mr Hummel? The entire class is waiting!" My physics teacher interrupted. I looked up to find the eyes of the entire class were on me. I flushed a bright red.

"Fairy boy was off in pixie land sprinkling his fairy dust with his gay lover boy," snickered Rick the Stick. God I hate that guy.

"Hey, Rick you and Azimo should be the face of the Homophobe Alliance, you could start a club. Oh wait but that would actually require brain cells and initiative. Whoops." I muttered back.

"That is enough. Rick, keep your offensive words out of my class and Kurt, do stop daydreaming." My teacher scolded before returning back to his lesson.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I sighed as I reached my room. I am so done with the homophobes. I got three locker slams and one raspberry bitch slap from an Icee. I just want to relax. I pulled my laptop onto my legs as my body sighed into the bed. I checked my facebook and answered a few CandyCrush requests before checking my email.

From: lgbtqsharenoreply

To: Khums

Subject: *New message alert*

You have a new message from SuperrichkidS. Login to manage your messages.

Well this is interesting. I contemplated not responding before realizing that he was right and I was intrigued by him. I logged onto LGBTQShare and opened his message.

Sent at 4:32

**Hey Kurtie, I think that will stick. Kurtie. I like it. **

Sent at 5:42

_Sebastian. Please._

The green dot appeared above his name signaling that he was now online.

Sent at 5:45

**Babe, if you wanted me all you had to do was beg. I love it when they beg. ;)**

Sent at 5:47

_These chats are not at all PG_

Sent at 5:48

**That depends on what kind of parents you've got.**

Sent at 5:50

_Well my dad would disapprove._

Sent at 5:53

**Well my dad wouldn't give a shit.**

Sent at 5:57

.._oh.. I'm sorry._

Sent at 6:00

**You're not my dad, you have no reason to be sorry. **

Sent at 6:01

_Well this is awkward.. uhm.. _

Sent at 6:03

**I told you a secret you tell me one of yours**

Sent at 6:05

_If I told you it wouldn't be a secret now would it _

Sent at 6:08

**That bs isn't gonna work on me Kurt, seriously..**

Sent at 6:10

_Uhm fine. But you can't be judgmental at all.._

Sent at 6:11

**I swear on my dad's dead body, however much or little that's worth**

Sent at 6:13

_Well every April 12 I sit in my attic and cover myself in a blanket._

Sent at 6:15

**I thought you could be serious here.. damn it Kurt. What kind of a weird person actually does that..**

Sent at 6:16

_This weird person. April 12 is when my mom died and the blanket is the only thing I have left of her besides my middle name. The attic was our special place._

Sent at 6:20

**Shit, K I'm sorry.. I didn't know. I thought you were screwing with me. **

Sent at 6:22

_It's fine.. I've gotten worse from people who meant more to me. This conversation has gotten really dark we need a new topic. _

Sent at 6:25

**I like singing.**

Sent at 6:28

_I guess that works. But tbh so do I. _

Sent at 6:31

**I would love to hear you.. in more ways than one. ;)**

Sent at 6:32

_Aaaaaaand he's back.. new it couldn't last long. But that's not gonna happen Sebastian. _

Sent at 6:35

**Not even for my birthday?**

Sent at 6:36

_No not even for your birthday. Well maybe a song but, we'll see. It's your birthday?_

Sent at 6:37

**Not yet.. about 2 weeks but I'm almost there. **

Sent at 6:40

_Well I'm gonna get a shower I'll ttyl Seb._

Sent at 6:41

**Ah so it's Seb now. Think of me while you're gone. Try not to miss me too much. **

He truly is a piece of work. I want to get to know him though. I'm scared though, he could be a total jerk and I wouldn't even know.. If only Lima's prospects weren't so dull.

**Sebastian**

So I got to know my porcelain faced friend a little bit more today. Mission accomplished. I want to know more though. I wonder how he would react if I asked him if we could video chat. Hopefully he wouldn't take it the wrong way. Something about him makes me want to do more than just make him another notch on my belt. He is beyond beautiful and I should treasure him. Plus he has wit like no one I've ever met. Whatever it is, Kurt Hummel has gotten me hooked.

KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS

**Kurt**

Sent at 3:20

_I can't school anymore._

Sent at 3:21

**Nice grammar K**

Sent at 3:23

_Oh shut up. I can't deal. _

Sent at 3:25

**Why Kurtis can thou not spend another minute belaboring over the troubles of education?**

Sent at 3:26

_I'm ignoring that. But, physics is dragging my GPA down and I have to pick a love song for glee club but, I've been told that I lack the passion needed to sing it. WTAF!_

Sent at 3:30

**Oh pity. I'm sorry. Drama queen. **

Sent at 3:32

**I can help you though.**

Sent at 3:35

_Sebastian seriously? I don't need any of your help finding passion.. okay?_

Sent at 3:36

**I was talking about physics.. At Dalton we take physics then chem then bio instead of the public school way of bio chem then physics. I passed with flying colors. I could always help you.. tutor you. Would you like my services? xD**

Sent at 3:40

_Actually.. that would be great. Thanks almost stranger! How is this gonna work? _

Sent at 3:42

**We could meet up in person.. or do video call but, in person would be easier. Does the Lima Bean work for you?**

Sent at 3:45

_Sure, this actually means a lot thanks!_

Sent at 3:36

**Anything for you Kurt, Anything for you.**

I stared blankly at the screen, not knowing what to say. Anything for me? What's that supposed to mean? Well.. I could ask him.

Sent at 3:45

_What's that supposed to mean?_

Sent at 3:47

**Don't read into it. **

**8674332103**

Sent at 3:50

_Huh?_

Sent at 3:52

**My number. Text me when you want tutoring. **

Sent at 3:53

_Oh okay. Well I need to go.. Have to find 'passion'.. whatever. Ttyl seb._

Sent at 3:55

**I see Seb is sticking, bye Kurtie gonna be a thing. **

I read his message then logged out. Wow. Did I just do what I think I did? I just made plans to meet the mystery man Sebastian for tutoring. Why is my stomach churning and my heart fluttering? How can this one man who I've never met make me feel so.. alive? Well, we'll find out the results won't we? What if I screw up.. I can't do this. But I have to..

Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I meant to update but I've been busy, hopefully I will be able to update more regularly. The consensus was more frequent but shorter updates so I'll try to do that but occasionally I'll throw in a long chapter when I see fit. Reviews are nice. Also writing it separate POVs is too difficult, I'm just gonna write it from a 1****st**** person omniscient kind of POV**

Kurt sighed as he deleted the text for the 4th time, unable to figure out how to phrase this text to the Sebastard. Kurt settled upon, "Hey it's Kurt. I was hoping we could meet sometime this week because I have a quiz on Friday, thx again." _Message Sent. _Well now it is too late. _Why do I even care what he thinks? I don't even know the guy, he could be a total catfish… Maybe I should've taken internet safety more seriously._

Kurt threw his phone onto his bed and flopped down onto the cotton sheets. He grabbed his copy of _The Scarlet Letter _and disappeared into the world of Hester Prynne.

_**I'm just a sweet transvestite, from Transsexual, Transyl-**_

Kurt was awakened by the ringing of his phone and his ringtone ever since ND did Rocky Horror Picture Show.

"Hello?" mumbled Kurt sleepily.

"Is this Kurt?" a sexy voice asked. Kurt immediately woke up and shook off the tired.

"Yes, may I ask who is speaking?"

"Well you call me.. Seb." Kurt could practically hear the smirk through the phone.

"oh.. hi, so you're not a catfish I guess then."

"Aww babe did you really not have faith in me? You wound me." Sebastian said in mock jest.

"Well it was for all intents and purposes, an anonymous chat."

"I offered to extend the nature of our relationship.." Sebastian drawled.

"And imagine my surprise when a 40 year old man pops up on the screen, screaming Kurtie." I sighed.

"But I'm a real. I promise. I don't lie, I'm a good boy." Sebastian said, faux innocence dripping from his voice.

"Just because you have a sexy voice doesn't mean you are a good boy." _Did I really just say that no no no._

"Aw Kurtie, you're right on several accounts. I do have a sexy voice and I'm not a good boy. I'm quite naughty."

"That's not at all what I meant. I didn't mean that at all."

"Kurtie, what's said has been said it's now out there"

"So why did you wake me from my peaceful non-Sebastian filled sleep?" Kurt said, changing the subject

"Well, I wanted to set a date for tutoring and I'm sorry babe I generally like to keep the boys in bed."

"Ew gross.. could you not?"

"I could but then I wouldn't be Sebastian. But I suppose since I'm so gross you don't really want tutoring do you?"

"NONONONONONO I do. I want it"

"Generally when guys beg I like to hear them more desperate but, we'll work on it. I'm free Wednesday."

"That works for me, what time?" Kurt said, ignoring the first portion of the sentence.

"Well because I go to Dalton it will take me a bit longer to get to Lima so how about an hour after school is over, is 4 o'clock good?"

"Yea, sure. I'll be waiting. Wait, How will I recognize you?"

"I'll be wearing my Dalton uniform, blue blazer red piping cheapest fabric you could imagine plus a sex god underneath."

"Okay Seb, I'll keep an eye out for an overly confident obnoxious prep school kid who is wearing fashion suicide. Gotcha." Kurt said through giggles.

"See you then babe. I can't wait until I get to see _you_."

With that Sebastian hung up the phone. Kurt thought _'Who is Sebastian and what have I gotten myself into?'_

Sebastian thought, '_Check and Mate.'_

**KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH**

"K what's on your mind," Mercedes called after Kurt as they left Glee practice, "We haven't talked in a while."

"Oh nothing.." Kurt said trailing off though blushing because all that was really on his mind was Sebastian and his sexy voice.

"K you're blushing, who's got my boy's heart?" Mercedes said with a knowing look.

"Well.. there's this guy who I met on the chat website for gay teens. His name is Sebastian and he goes to Dalton and he's a junior."

"Ooh K's got himself a preppy. Is he cute?"

"..I don't know" Kurt said with a blush.

"So you're infatuated with a guy you've never seen or met." Mercedes said doubtfully.

"Well we chat and three days ago on Sunday he called me." Kurt started.

"He called you K, whipped you've got him."

"Well it was just to set up a tutoring date."

"For when?"

"..today at 4" Kurt said.

"Kurt.. it's 3:53 right now." Mercedes said as she checked her phone.

"Shoot, I lost track of time. Gotta run, Merce."

"All right white boy but, you better give me the details on the date with your boo."

"Tutoring, M, tutoring." Kurt corrected.

"Whatever you say K." Mercedes said with a smirk.

**KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH **

Kurt pulled into the Lima Bean parking lot and glanced at the time, 4:05. _Hopefully Sebastian isn't already here. _

Kurt rushed up and scanned the tables until he found a boy glancing down at his phone. Kurt could see the top of his head, quaffed dirty blonde hair. He was wearing a well-fitted though as promised, poor quality navy blue suit with red piping. Kurt walked over, butterflies filling his stomach. As Kurt neared the boy, Sebastian, looked up and stared directly at Kurt. _Oh gaga is he beautiful. A sharp jawline accented by his perfect cheekbones. Caramel skin peppered with faint freckles and sharp emerald eyes that stare into souls. _His lips curled into a smirk. _Damn does he look sexy. _

"Are you just going to stand there or..?" the blonde-haired beauty questioned with a smug grin.

"Oh, right." Kurt scrambled to grab a seat. He threw down his bag and grabbed a seat.

"You know, _Kurtie,_ you're five minutes late. That's five minutes of valuable _studying_ time that we could be sharing together." Sebastian leered.

"Excuse me but, I thought we were going to be doing physics."

"Well we could, or we could get physical and also brush up on chemistry while we're at it."

"Or you could keep your lecherous gaze off of me and tutor me."

"Kurtie, that hurts, I thought we had something." Sebastian said as he shot Kurt a smoldering gaze.

"You know, I think I'm gonna go buy a coffee and give you time to cool down and you know maybe act like a normal human being, do you want a refill?" Kurt asked pointing at Sebastian's empty cup.

"No thanks, I'm thirsty for what the Lima Bean doesn't sell. Unless you're offering?" Sebastian responded.

Kurt scoffed and walked off. _What a douche. But then again, if he's as good at physics as he says, I desperately need his help. _

**KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS KH SS **

Kurt and Sebastian had settled into a smooth rhythm. Sebastian would explain something, Kurt would do some problems. Sebastian would correct them and reteach any concepts Kurt missed.

"You know Kurt you're a natural." Sebastian murmured. "I don't quite see why you need tutoring. Maybe you just wanted to meet up with me, hmm?"

"As if, there are enough jerks at my school. And for your information, my teachers just suck."

"I already knew that, you go to public school. But tell me more about yourself."

"I'm Kurt Hummel, cheerio, glee club member, car mechanic, and aspiring Broadway star."

"Car Mechanic? No offense but you don't seem like the type."

"I know I know, my dad owns a mechanic shop so yea, I guess I spend a lot of time there. How about you?"

"I'm Sebastian Smythe, playboy extraordinaire, glee club member, lacrosse team captain, and aspiring law firm owner."

"Playboy, how could I have known.."

"Babe, it's just what I do. Or should I say who I do."

"That didn't even make sense."

"It didn't need to, you got my point and you didn't refute it so I win." Sebastian said with a challenging smirk.

Kurt glanced down at his phone, "Whoa it's already 6:30! I should get going. But this has been helpful."

"Glad I could be of service, babe. If you need help with anything else.. I believe you mentioned passion of some sort." Sebastian said with a self-assured smirk.

"No I can assure you I have all the help I need." Kurt said quickly as roses blossomed on his cheeks, painting them bright pink.

"Oh do you know, _Kurtie_." Sebastian drawled with a suggestive eyebrow raise.

"No, I didn't mean for it to come out like that, I mean I don't need your help because I have help no not from someone else just you know I get by, no not like that either. I mean. No I don't need your help." Kurt said as he fumbled through his sentences. _Why can Sebastian just make the words melt right as I'm going to say them. I've always had a sharp tongue what is it with Sebastian that makes me so flustered?_

"Well I won't keep you any longer, I'm sure you've got things to take care of." Sebastian stood and pulled his pea coat and scarf on over top of his Dalton blazer.

"I'm sure you would love to help me out but I've got to go. I'm sorry to leave you, I know how much you want me." Kurt teased. _Where did that come from? I would have never normally said that._

Sebastian's eyes darkened for a second then he turned and left with a curt goodbye though Kurt could have sworn he heard a muttered, "More than you could ever know." As Sebastian brushed bye and out the door. Kurt had a nice view from behind and appreciated the sight.

_Be careful Kurt Hummel, you're getting comfortable to fast. You know almost nothing about this boy. He is definitely trouble. _Kurt ignored the little voice that said, a little trouble couldn't be so bad could it?


End file.
